


Crest of the Stud

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuntboy, Dick Growth, Domination, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Huge Dick, Impregnation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reality Change, Unaware, cumflation, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Shy Bernadetta develops an unusual crest, the Crest of the Stud, which gives her a big dick. Mysteriously nobody seems to care, and after an  erection in class they seem to be open to helping her keep it down. As the urge to breed strengthens inside Bernadetta, even the men begin to  change, and Bernadetta can't resist her crushes.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Crest of the Stud

“Haaaaa~”

Sitting back against her bedrest within the confines of her private bedroom, the quiet and quirky purple haired Bernadetta let out a sigh of pure satisfaction. Her body laid atop her bed in a completely relaxed and nude state, her arms hanging low whilst her legs spread wide open. From the damp vaginal juices that coated the girl’s fingers and bedsheets, along with the stack of porn magazines sitting next to her and the blissfully drunken smile on her face, it was clear Bernadetta was just finished masturbation. And it had been quite excellent.

“I can’t believe I found a book as interesting at that!” She gasped in a dreamy tone.

Her eyes flickered to one of the many magazines littered over the bed. Their covers depicted many sets of beautiful, buxom drawn girls wearing extremely revealing outfits. However, the most interesting thing to note from these magazines was the fact that each one of the gorgeous ladies possessed a set of hung, erect male genitalia which they bore with seemingly no shame.

“Girls with dicks, huh...” Bernadetta mumbled quietly, her eyes starting to droop as exhaustion from her recent orgasm began to fill her. “What a novel concept... I wonder... How would it feel to have sex with a girl...” She spoke into the ether, her mouth processing words faster than her mind. “How would things be if I had a dick... It makes me wish I... I had a penis... ... ...”

And with that, Bernadetta was knocked out. Eyes shutting and head rolling to her side, the purple-haired girl was snoring and off to dreamland, her perverted daydreams broken by the physical needs of her body. Now that she was all tuckered out from flicking her bean, she would get a long, needed rest until tomorrow.

“HEED MY WORD MORTAL!!!”

Or so she thought... Bolting upwards with absolute shock, Bernadetta instantly woke in a panic as the menacing voice of an other-worldly being rang directly into her mind. Bernadetta quickly looked around her room in distress, her body becoming stiff and her eyes bolting around madly in a desperate search of whoever it was that called her. Though the girl would quickly realize she wasn’t in her room at all! Instead, Bernadetta seemed to be floating naked in what appeared to be some sort of void-like dimension, a deep, haunting darkness surrounding her every corner.

The only thing Bernadetta could see beside herself in this strange world was an odd floating throne standing imposingly before her. And sitting atop this stone throne seemed to be the source of this godly voice. It was a bit too far for Bernadetta to see precisely, but she could definitely make out a tiny girl smaller than even her sitting atop the chair. The girl’s hair was green and styled in pigtails, her outfit certainly ornate with lots of straps, strings and regal-looking cloths that definitely gave her an aura of importance. Still, despite her mystical appearance, Bernadetta didn’t think she looked very powerful.

“I AM THE GODDESS SOTHIS, CREATOR OF ALL.” Bernadetta’s head shook, Sothis’ voice ringing more than clearly in her ears despite the distance between them. Appearances were certainly deceiving, because it was clear this tiny girl possessed tremendous power. “I HAVE BEEN OBSERVING YOU FOR SOME TIME CHILD, AND I MUST ADMIT YOU HAVE PIQUED MY INTEREST~”

Bernadetta froze in place. Goddess? Observing? She had no idea what this girl was talking about. In fact, her brain had all but shut down. It was too much for her to handle. This had to be some sort of strange dream, perhaps a food poisoning induced hallucination. Bernadetta simply couldn’t grasp the idea of such a strange realm like this existing. Instead of replying anything back, she simply stood there staring blankly into the distance in hopes that at some moment everything would go back to her boring, regular life.

Unfortunately, it never did. No matter how much time Bernadetta let pass, this strange world continued to move as usual, its laws uncaring about any sort of preconception Bernadetta might have held. Sothis crossed her arms with an impatient pout. She was obviously waiting for a response. And no amount of Bernadetta’s silence seemed to help the situation. Bernadetta gulped. Perhaps... Perhaps she should reply with something. Maybe if she went along with this whole dream thing, it would end faster. Of course, this didn’t mean Bernadetta had any idea what she wanted to say. She knew she didn’t want to piss off this goddess thing, but that was about it. Her mind was totally blank, not a single word forming in her head. As her panic and social awkwardness continued escalating with every passing second, the poor girl simply let out the first thing she could think of.

“H-H-Hahaha... T-Thanks...” She stuttered in an awkward and nervous tone of voice. “S-So, what am I d-doing here?”

Sothis’ smile quickly returned, her excitement reigniting upon hearing Bernadetta’s response. “YOU RECENTLY EXPRESSED YOUR DESIRE TO EXPERIENCE THE MALE GENITALIA, DID YOU NOT?” The goddess calmly clarified. “WELL, I SHALL GRANT YOU YOUR WISH. USING MY DIVINE POWERS, I WILL IMBUE ONTO YOU THE CREST OF THE STUD, A CREST WHICH WILL GRANT YOU THE GREATEST PENIS KNOWN TO MANKIND.”

Spreading her arms wide open, Sothis summoned a spherical spirit out of thin air. The sprite floated before Sothis with a holy whitish glow, brighter and warmer than any sort of magical spells Bernadetta had ever seen. And on its front, a set of smooth, simple lines like those on crests arranged themselves to form the head of a horse. Bernadetta looked at the spirit with abject amazement, any sort of worry she might have possessed drained away in favor of wonder. There was a sort of warm, comforting sensation to this orb, as if it belonged with her.

Without any sort of warning, the spirit slowly began to float towards Bernadetta. It bounced about left and right in set of rhythmic motions, as if it was roaming around searching just for her. Bernadetta felt no need to move away as she observed the orb coming towards her. Even as it teetered within arm’s length, the girl stayed perfectly calm, perfectly still. Then with a single magical push, the sprite entered her body, filling her with a supple warmth that permeated throughout the entirety of Bernadetta’s system.

Instantly, changes began to manifest throughout Benadetta’s body, all of them were centered around her crotch. The girl’s clitoris pulsated fiercely, blooming out of its hood whilst it expanded in length and girth. Her labia thickened and drooped downwards, her vaginal lips melding into a single, rounded sack while their skin became coarser and darker. With every pulsation, Bernadetta’s clitoris sprung forward in size. With every throb, her little sack became fatter and plumper. Soon, a thick layer of skin began to cover the girl’s expanding appendage as its shaft took a heavy, veiny cylindrical shape. Its tip was remolded into mushroom-shaped protrusion that flared outwards like a mighty lion’s mane with a large, vertical slit at its end. And to finalize the process, what was left of Berndetta’s ovaries were forcefully expulsed into her brand-new pouch, reforming into a mighty pair of sperm-filled testicles.

By the end, there was no sign of Bernadetta’s pussy ever having existed on the girl’s body. Instead, all that protruded from her crotch was the thickest, mightiest, largest penis that had ever been seen on a person. Its girth was as round as her thigh, its length the size of a bat. And the two heaving testicles that clung in her sack were the size of melons. Bernadetta’s cock could easily match the size of a horse’s. The thick veins that pulsated through its length and the bulbous, pinkish shape of its tip were so imposing they would bring fear to even the most well-endowed of men. Bernadetta hadn’t just been blessed with a cock. She’d become as hung as a stud.

Once the changes to her body were done and Bernadetta felt her senses go back to normal, her eyes slowly fell down onto her massive penis. Only for all of her paused concerns to return in one single mighty blow. Her eyes shot wide with utter shock, her mouth gaping open with total surprise.

“KYAAAAAAHHHH!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, as loud as her vocal cords could carry her. NooooooO!!! What did you do?!?!?”

The girl began to bounce left and right, hoping the disgusting appendage would fall off as magically as it had grown on her and this nightmare would end. However, with ever one of her movements, her new cock followed dutifully, firmly planted to her crotch and flopping downwards with command.

“I w-w-wasn’t b-b-being serious when I said that!” Bernadetta continued to cry, barely able to believe that something like this just happened to her. “I-I-I-I d-d-don’t really w-want a cock! Why d-did you do this to me?! W-What am I going to do now?!?! M-My life is over! I c-can’t live with something like this!!!”

“FRET NOT CHILD.” Sothis spoke calmly, trying to reassure the panicking girl. “I HAVE CHANGED THE REALITY OF YOUR WORLD SO THAT YOUR FELLOW MAN WILL NOT FIND ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY. THEY WILL NOT OSTRICIZE OR HATE YOU, THEY WILL EAGERLY ACCEPT WHO YOU ARE.”

“That’s NOT the problem here!” Bernadetta spat back with venom. “I didn’t want a dick in the first place! Can’t you just-”

All of a sudden, the world around Bernadetta began to flicker and blink. Reality itself became hard to discern, and sound around her was thoroughly corrupted.

“IT SEEMS OUR TIME TOGETHER HAS COME TO AN END, MORTAL.” Sothis explained as she noticed the sparks in her realm. “GO FORTH AND ENJOY YOUR GIFT, DEAR BERNADETTA. I AWAIT TO SEE YOUR EXPLOITS WITH EXCITEMENT.”

“N-Nooo! Y-You can’t go!” Bernadetta yelped in with angst, desperately trying to cling to this mystical world “You can’t leave me like this! Come baaaaaaacckkk-!!!”

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”

Bernadetta’s head flung forward with panic, her scream echoing loudly into the mountainous Garreg Mach. The girl looked around desperately, her blood pulsating madly and her heartbeat fully accelerated. She had to fix this! She could still fix this! Ask the goddess to change her back or something- There was still time!

However, when Bernadetta looked around, she realized she wasn’t in the strange pocket dimension as before. She was in her room. Her normal, comfortable, boring room. There was nobody in there but her. No goddess, no magic, no cock. A sigh of absolute relief escaped the girl’s lips, her body gently relaxing back against the bed.

“Oh thank goodness...” She panted happily. “It was only a dream.”

As Bernadetta relaxed, her gaze slowly drifted down her body, a smooth filling of comfort filling her whole. She stared down upon her small bust and her thick legs. But when her eyes fell upon the girl’s crotch, instead of finding her usually perfect, pretty pink pussy, what Bernadetta saw was the same humongous fat, girthy, massive cock she’d possessed in her dream. And instantly the girl let out another ear-piercing shriek. Looks like she was wrong.

“Alright Bernie, relax. You got this!”

The twitchy Bernadetta sneaked through the halls of the Garreg Mach monastery while nervously talking to herself.

“You just have to hide this big ugly cock from everyone else and see if you can find someone that can help you. Easy!”

Hidden between some bushes in the courtyard, she looked about frantically for signals of any other human nearby. It was morning and classes hadn’t started yet, so there shouldn’t have been too many people. And yet it felt like the school was fuller than it usually was. Every second Bernadetta could see some student walking about aimlessly, chatting and laughing together with their classmates without ever a care in the world. And even when the coast seemed to be clear, Bernadetta found her feet solidly stuck to the ground, her heart unable to push her from her safe hiding place. Which eventually led into some more people to walk by and forced Bernadetta to wait even longer. She was caught in an endless loop, stuck between society and her own personal woes.

“If I could just find professor Hanneman... H-He knows a lot about crests! He can probably help me fix this. O-Or maybe even Lady Rhea or professor Manuela. I-If only someone could help me with this... This thing!”

Springing forth from her crotch, Bernadetta could feel her titanic cock throb with desire. In an attempt to hide it, she’d grabbed another one of her sweaters and used it to cover its thick length. However, the disguise was barely effective, as her balls clung down from her skirt freely whilst the tip of her cock poked through the sweater’s neck like it was taunting her. Not to mention the mere act of constricting her member tightly was causing it to shoot spasms of pleasure that rocked Bernadetta’s weakened brain. Managing such a tremendous penis was just so difficult! How could Bernadetta even manage to go anywhere with this thing?!

“No Bernie! You can’t just sit here and wait for some miracle to come.” The girl sharply corrected herself before jumping into her usual tirades of despair. “I need to find professor Hanneman myself! The next chance I get I’ll have to...”

Her face shifting into a determined expression, Bernadetta watched the courtyard eagle eyed for the perfect opportunity to make her advance. She waited until the moment there wasn’t a single soul to be seen, a tiny window of time where she could thread through the school without having her terrible secret be exposed to the cruel world around her. And as her vision settled upon the vacant courtyard, examining its every detail to make sure not a single detail had been left omitted, the girl new her moment had come.

“Now!”

Springing forth with fury, Bernadetta courageously dashed out of the bush she was hiding in and into the courtyard.

_SMACK!!!_

Only for her to crash face first against some other student she’d totally failed to see. Instantly losing her balance, Bernadetta slammed butt first against the concrete floor below. Her cock flopped wildly left and right from the inertia, accidentally flinging the coat that was covering it in the process and leaving her humongous penis completely exposed. The unassuming girl let out a pained grunt, rubbing her aching backside whilst she recovered from her trip.

“I-I-I-I’m s-s-sorry!” She reflexively stuttered at the person she’d bumped against, her face quickly turning towards them pleadingly.

“Ah? Bernadetta?”

However, as Bernadetta’s vision cleared and her eyes settled upon the person before her, she quickly realized she hadn’t just tripped against any random student. She’d bumped into her voluptuous and kind ex-songstress classmate Dorothea! Bernadetta’s member throbbed as her eyes settled on the beautiful girl’s large cleavage. Her mouth began to water at the sight of her beautiful face. For a second it felt like she’d been blessed with the image of a beautiful goddess.

“Bern! I’m so sorry for bumping into you! I didn’t see you there!” Dorothea spoke in an earnest tone, leaning down towards Bernadetta with an extended arm in hopes to help the girl off the ground, whilst unintentionally letting her huge melons droop downwards before Bernadetta’s eyes.

Bernadetta simply stared on blankly at Dorothea’s cleavage, her cock throbbing needily with every passing second her eyes got to grace the smooth, perfect curves of Dorothea’s bust. Eventually though, Bernadetta’s brain would slowly start to catch up. And as the reality of the situation settled in Bernadetta’s mind, her face flushed as brightly as the sun whilst a wave of embarrassment washed over her whole.

“NYOOOOOOO!!! DON’T LOOK AT ME!!!!” Bernadetta screamed in absolute shame at the top of her lungs. The girl tried to crawl backwards, her arms pulling her enormous member close to her body in a hopeless attempt to hide it. But it was no use, Bernadetta’s secret had been completely exposed. Her gigantic cock had been seen by all and her life would promptly be over!

“Jeez Bern, why are you yelling so loudly this early in the morning.” Dorothea responded with a tone of annoyance, her ears ringing from Bernadetta’s wild yelp. “Oh, are you embarrassed about your morning wood? Did you forget to masturbate again?”

Bernadetta’s eyes blinked furiously, her mind doing a literal double take. Did... Did Dorothea really just talk about Bernadetta masturbating like it was a normal thing? Did she seriously think nothing of the pulsating erection that sprang from Bernadetta’s crotch?! It didn’t make a lick of sense! No girl ever had a penis attached to her crotch, much less one this large. So why was Dorothea acting like she was completely accustomed to Bernadetta’s new bestial needs???

“Hehe~ Don’t worry sweetie~” Dorothea continued on with a lustful gleam sparkling in her eye. “I can take care of that troublesome erection of yours no problem~”

Whilst Bernadetta’s body was still in a state of shock, Dorothea quickly turned around and dropped her panties, lifting her skirt up and leaning her body down to present her beautiful, plump backside to Bernadetta. There was no sort of shame in her demeanor, not a shred of inhibition to any of her actions. Despite being in the middle of the castle’s courtyard in broad daylight, Dorothea exposed herself like it was a perfectly common thing to do.

“W-W-Wait w-w-what?!?” Bernie yelped out in a panicked fenzy, her cock throbbing with further furor as her eyes fell upon Dorothea’s pristine, oozing vaginal lips.

“You heard me!” Dorothea spoke in an authoritative tone, spreading her dripping pussy wide with her fingers for Bernadetta to enjoy. “Get up and let me drain that big fat cock of yours!”

No words came Bernadetta, leaving her literally speechless. The amount of emotions and thoughts coursing through her mind were so powerful and plentiful, they completely overwhelmed the poor girl. Bernadetta’s cocked throbbed mightily, its shaft harder than it had ever been as her eyes bore into Dorothea’s perfect, pink pussy waiting for her. Her balls gurgled and ached, her sack plumping up with more and more hot sperm as her arousal continued to climb further and further. Bernadetta knew this was wrong. She shouldn’t be fucking her friend, much less in front of everyone, and even less with this pulsating appendage that didn’t belong on her body. But Dorothea’s damp cunt looked so delicious~

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Dorothea said impatiently. “We both know how hard it is for you to walk around with that big erection of yours. Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Bernadetta’s thick cock throbbed one more time. She couldn’t do it! She couldn’t hold back her arousal any longer!!! The pure amount of raw sexual desire coursing through Bernadetta’s veins was too much to contain. She didn’t care about anything anymore, not being seen, not fucking her friend or even her disgusting shaft. She just needed to feel good~! Bolting upwards with a thunderous flash, Bernadetta got on her feet and rushed towards Dorothea. The small girl moved faster than she’d ever moved before, the adrenaline and lust running through her body causing the world around her to move in slow motion. Swiftly, she aimed the tip of her titanic member towards Dorothea’s glistening mound, and with a mighty forward thrust-!

_SHLOOORP!!!_

Bernadetta was able to slam her gigantic cock deep into Dorothea’s cunt. Dorothea immediately screamed with ecstasy in response, her eyes rolling to the back of her head while her voice cracked into a melodic tune. Bernadetta’s cock was so large, it formed a cock-shaped bulge right in Dorothea’s abdomen, stretching her pussy further than it had ever been stretched before. A clear outline of Bernadetta’s cockhead was perfectly visible through Dorothea’s soft, white skin. And yet, Dorothea showed no sign of pain or regret, her expression morphed into one of pure, utter bliss.

A guttural, pleasured moan escaped Bernadetta’s lips too, her entire body shivering lightly as the soft warmth of penile pleasure permeated through her form. Despite her earlier complaints, she had to admit, Dorothea’s pussy felt quite fantastic~ The way it unforgivably wrapped around her thick penis was absolutely divine. Its bumpy shape and soft, damp texture made for the comfiest, most delicious hole Bernadetta had ever experienced. Bernadetta’s cock shuddered with ecstasy, its hungry desire to penetrate finally being granted. It felt so good, Bernadetta just wanted to fuck more and more of Dorothea’s tight pussy~ Hands slowly drifting onto Dorothea’s slim waist, Bernadetta gripped the other girl tightly so she could-

THRUST~!

Her hips slammed forward yet again, letting her fat member conquer even more of Dorothea’s vagina. Both girls couldn’t help but happily cry out in unison, their bodies shivering as they continued to flow with bliss. All of the amazing sensations which had filled Bernadetta’s system were completely revitalized and renewed the moment she thrust into Dorothea’s pussy, causing her hips to unwittingly slam against Dorothea’s ass yet again. And again, and again, slowly Bernadetta began to fuck Dorothea’s tight cunt at a solid, continuous rate, filling the air of the courtyard around them with the noises of visceral, passionate sex.

The thrusts were nothing to scoff at either. Though Bernadetta’s body did not move at a lightning fast speed, each one of her pumps were delivered with an intense amount of force. The entirety of Dorothea’s pussy was stretched out as Bernadetta’s cock pushed inwards, its tip crashing against the entrance to the exhilarated songstress’ womb. The woman’s body flinched forward with every one of Bernadetta’s slams, her legs unable to resist the titanic power of Bernadetta’s member. Bernadetta could feel her gigantic balls swaying along to the rhythm of her hips, her fat, girthy member twitching in ecstasy as it claimed more of Dorothea’s pussy for its own. The sensation of a penis was so much different than that of her pussy. It was more powerful, more sexually fulfilling. Though Bernadetta still wasn’t entirely comfortable lugging this huge python around, she was enjoying every second of sex. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all~

“Ahhh~ Mmmfff~ Oh yeah Bern~~” The delirious pants of Dorothea kept on coming as she felt Bernadetta ravage her pussy. “Keep fucking me like that~! Mmmmm~ Your cock feels so good~”

Unfortunately, Bernadetta couldn’t get as into it as she’d liked, for the loud, uninhibited screams of arousal that constantly fluttered from Dorothea’s mouth caused her mind to drift back into reality. Bernadetta looked embarrassedly through the courtyard, her cheeks blushing with shame and arousal. Because whilst the two were busy fucking, a countless number of students were currently walking to and fro the paths of the courtyard.

Some of them gazed upon Bernadetta and Dorothea fucking, attracted by the loud, feminine sounds of Dorothea’s heavenly voice. They’d sometimes stare, or they would quickly look away and focus on something else. Other times students would totally ignore them, too caught up in conversations or their own thoughts. It had to be the absolute, most humiliating moment in Bernadetta’s entire life! Here was Bernadetta, not only exposing her most dreaded secret in her entire life, but also fucking her friend and classmate like a common wench in the middle of the school! And the worst part? Fucking Dorothea felt so good, Bernadetta simply couldn’t stop! It was like Bernadetta’s body had a mind of its own, and no matter how much shame or embarrassment she felt, nothing would stop her cock from continuously slamming into Dorothea’s tight pussy.

“Dorothea!? Bernadetta?! What in the name of the goddess do you think you two are doing?!?!”

Things were about to get much worse however, as the thunderous voice of Manuela rocked directly into Bernadetta’s soul. Bernadetta’s hips instantly stopped dead in their tracks, an incredible amount of fear and dread filling her system. Slowly turning towards the direction of the voice, Bernadetta could see Manuela in the distance. Her face was absolutely foul, her expression one of total hatred and disgust. Like a monster ready to devour its prey, she slowly stomped towards Dorothea and Bernadetta, the ground shaking every time her high heel clashed against the floor. The professor only stopped once she was in front of the duo, crossing her arms with disappointment as she stared down at them menacingly.

Bernadetta’s mind was empty. She would get expulsed from the school! She would get outcasted from society! No, she would get imprisoned for her crimes against human decency! Her life was over now! How could it have come to this?!?!

“Hmmmm~ Oh, hi professor Manuela~” Dorothea spoke with a dazed, dreamy voice. “How are you doing?”

“You know Dorothea, I could be doing a lot better.” Manuela responded brusquely. “I had one cup too many last night, and now I’m suffering from a terrible hangover. Would you girls mind not being so loud this early in the morning?”

“Ah~ Alright professor Manuela.” Dorothea eagerly answered back. “We promise to keep it down.”

“Great, thank you girls...”

And with that she was gone. Professor Manuela turned away and promptly walked off, failing to mention any other sorts of details. Bernadetta stared on blankly as she saw professor Manuela’s outline become smaller and smaller, a completely mystified expression on her face. She... She didn’t notice. For some reason, professor Manuela didn’t seem to care that Bernadetta was having sex right here in the middle of the school! In fact, not a single person around her seemed to care either! Sure, a lot of students would give her glances and looks, but they’d just keep on walking without saying a word.

Wait... Didn’t that Sothis goddess say something about this? Like that no one would think anything is wrong with Bernadetta? Did that mean that Bernadetta could just walk around with her cock out and no one would bat an eye? That she could just ask any old girl some help with her erection and it would be as normal as asking someone for some advice?

A surge of confidence coursed through Bernadetta’s body, causing her arousal and strength to return all at once. Though she still wasn’t totally happy it was attached to her crotch, Bernadetta didn’t have to worry in the slightest about any problems it could cause! She basically had free reign! Bernadetta was free to enjoy all of the pleasure that came from having a titanic dick while she looked for a way to turn things back. And perhaps she would let herself enjoy this unfortunate little accident a bit more~

A confident smirk crossing upon her face, Bernadetta began to slam her cock into Dorothea’s pussy fiercely once more. Her motions were much more uninhibited now, ever thrust pushing her forward with more force. Dorothea let out little squeals each time she felt Bernadetta’s cockhead kiss the entrance to her womb. And though she wasn’t as loud as before, Bernadetta could tell that she was feeling even better. Bernie didn’t care about who saw her anymore! She didn’t care what Dorothea thought! Bernadetta would pound Dorothea’s squishy cunt until she’d gotten rid of that infernal erection!

“Mmmhhh~ Ahh~ That’s more like it Bern~” Dorothea moaned out, now in a much quieter voice. “Doesn’t that feel better~?”

Yeah! Dorothea was right! It did feel better! It felt great! Bernadetta’s hearts and loins were pulsating in unison, as a mixture of arousal and passion sent her body into a frenzied heat. Her inhuman penis parted Dorothea’s vaginal walls with the strength of a goddess, her every thrust making Dorothea go more and more insane. Bernadetta simply couldn’t believe how amazing male stimulation felt! Having all of her arousal centralized around one wonderful, throbbing organ, which was currently being smothered and caressed by the softest texture known to man. The pleasure that filled Bernadetta’s mind was beyond anything she could ever imagined. It was all building up to a miraculous apex of pleasure the likes she’d never dreamed of experiencing. And the best part was yet to come.

With a grunt and a shiver, Bernadetta’s cock shivered as her balls began to contract upwards. The girl’s expression became muddled, her entire body pulsating with an odd tingle. She could feel a strange pressure slowly course up her urethra, pushing further and further until-

“I’m... I’M CUMMING!!!” Pushing her hips forward and closing her eyes, Bernadetta let an incredulous yelp as her cock began to pump liter after liter of cum directly into Dorothea’s pussy.

Dorothea gasped in ecstasy, her pussy tightening around Bernadetta’s thick member as it expulsed copious blasts of female orgasm. She could feel the tip of Bernadetta’s cock bust into her womb, its urethra opening wide to bless her with a sea of sperm. The warmth of Bernadetta’s sperm as it filled Dorothea’s womb caused her to orgasm yet again. But even as Dorothea’s womb was filled to the brim, instantly impregnating her with Bernadetta’s extremely virile cum, the younger girl didn’t stop climaxing. More and more of Bernadetta’s cum continued to pour into the rest of Dorothea’s cunt, filling her every corner in Bernadetta’s sticky hot seed. It kept on flowing further and further in like an endless faucet, pouring with so much quantity and force, Dorothea would see her insides stretched past what should be humanly possible.

Soon, a large spherical bump began to form on Dorothea’s belly. Bernadetta’s fat cock was plugging Dorothea’s pussy entirely, meaning not a drop of her sperm could slip away. The bump only continued to grow larger as more of Bernadetta’s packed jizz stretched Dorothea’s vaginal walls. It went from the size of a tennis ball, to that of a basket ball, to a melon, a wheel and even to that of a heavily pregnant stomach. Eventually, Dorothea couldn’t keep her balance up anymore, and her fat cum-filled belly slammed down on the ground to support her. Within just a couple of seconds, Dorothea’s stomach had become so large, it could easily fit the rest of herself inside it. Dorothea’s body had been inflated to a ridiculous degree, and yet the only thing the songstress could feel was absolute bliss.

Luckily for Dorothea, Bernadetta’s endless sea of sperm would soon come to an end, as her arousal died down and her balls were emptied. Bernadetta let out an ecstatic sigh of relief, her body permeating with a strange sense of animalistic satisfaction. It felt nice to finally rid herself of that infernal arousal. The sensation of her cock surrounded by gallons of her own sperm inside Dorothea’s pussy was strangely fulfilling. As Bernadetta looked at her friend’s plumped up belly, she felt no sort of remorse. Instead she felt pride, like she’d just accomplished a great job right this moment.

Gently inching her hips backwards, Bernadetta slowly pulled her softening member from Dorothea’s pussy. The moment her cock slipped out, Dorothea’s cunt blasted Bernadetta’s sperm out like a geyser, the incredible pressure that had formed in her hole causing a lot of her seed to spill out uncontrollably. Dorothea’s belly began the slow arduous process of deflation, which would certainly take up to a couple of hours perhaps. However even when she removed every last ounce of sperm, the deed had already been done. There was no doubt in either of the girl’s minds that Dorothea would sire a child for Bernadetta very soon.

“Thanks a ton Dorothea.” Bernadetta commented warmly. “I totally feel a lot better now.”

“Shattt’sss greatttt~” Dorothea responded melodiously, her mind clearly somewhere very far away. “Happy to hhhhelp any timeeee~”

Bernadetta smiled at her friend’s comment. That was way more fun than she’d expected~ B-But she couldn’t get caught up in the excitement! Bernadetta shook her head wildly, trying to focus back on her mission. Even if that did feel super good, Bernadetta had no desire to be some large-dicked freak! She had to find professor Hanneman as soon as possible and get him to fix her. Luckily, she no longer had a huge, bothersome erection to get in her way.

If only that luck would have lasted just a bit longer... As Bernadetta made her way through the monastery’s Reception Hall, it seemed she had once again popped a titanic, needy boner that made her penis extremely heavy and slowed down her thoughts in a fog of lust. It had been quite easy to move through Garreg Mach at first. Since everybody thought it was normal for Bernadetta to walk around with her large, flopping, flaccid cock hanging out, she no longer had to sneak around everywhere she went. But perhaps this was the reason for her downfall.

Though Bernadetta had never considered herself an exhibitionist in any sort of way, there was an undeniable arousal that came from walking about in public with her big hearty organ totally exposed while no one suspected a thing. Not to mention the countless amounts of beautiful women Bernadetta consistently passed by. The beautiful and sisterly Mercedes, the voluptuously sexy Hilda... The slim and seductive knights Katherine and Shamir... And by Seiros, don’t even get her started on Rhea. Never in her life had Bernadetta thought about other women’s bodies in such a carnal, longing way. The images of those beautiful bouncing breasts were forever seared into her memory.

It all amounted to a huge, throbbing problem which slowed Bernadetta’s progress down to a crawl. The girl’s cock throbbed with need, its veiny shaft pushing up against her body in a desperate way. Bernadetta was starting to feel so lightheaded, she could barely keep herself standing. Perhaps she’d need to take a break and masturbate her lust off on one of the hall’s tables... Maybe she could even try asking someone else for help... That last option made Bernadetta’s stomach a bit queasy. At this point, Bernadetta had no idea how far this ‘normality’ power went. Sure, Dorothea was more than happy to take Bernadetta’s whole rod in her pussy. But she was one of the nicest people Bernie knew. If Bernadetta asked some random girl for help with her problem and they refused, then her life would totally be over! There’s _no way_ Bernadetta could live with herself after that humiliation! The safest bet was probably to be conservative and do it herself...

_Smack!!_

Unfortunately, while the girl was busy thinking about how she wanted to get herself off, she once again accidentally bumped into another student as she walked aimlessly. This time she managed to stay standing after the impact, but the damp slap of her cockhead against another person’s body rang as clear as spring water.

“A-A-Ahh! I-I’m so sorry!” Quickly moving her bulbous cockhead away from her vision, the panicked girl looked towards the person she’d just run into apologetically. “A-Are you ok?!”

Before her, Bernadetta could plainly see the boy she’d just crashed against gently staggering backwards. His hair was a slick jet black, his face totally cold, and his forehead beat red in the shape of Bernadetta’s dick tip. It seemed she’d just run into Edelgard’s totally terrifying lapdog Hubert!

“I’m fine, Bernadetta...” The man spoke in a menacing tone, his hands dusting off his body with clean, swiping motions. “Walking around with a large erection yet again, I see. You really need to get that penis of yours under control.”

Bernadetta’s cheeks inflamed to a bright, tomato red, her embarrassment reaching levels she didn’t think were possible. “Y-Y-Ye-esss... Y-You’re r-right- I-I-I’m sorry!!!” She couldn’t even bear to meet Hubert’s gaze as her penis continued to throb uncontrollably.

“Honestly...” Hubert let out a disappointed sigh, feeling an unusual sensation of pity for the trembling and turned-on girl. “How many times have I told you to take care of this in your room? If you were more proactive about meeting your needs, you wouldn’t get aroused so often. As a student of the Black Eagles house, it is your foremost duty to make yourself as prepared and capable at all times. You simply cannot let things like lust cloud your mind. How can you pretend to be a soldier when you can’t even take care of yourself?”

Shivering like a tiny rabbit facing against a ferocious fox, tears began to form at the ends of Bernadetta’s eyes. Having a gigantic cock had changed a lot, but apparently it hadn’t changed the anxiousness Bernadetta felt when Hubert reprimanded her.

“I-I-I-It’s not- _SNIFF_ \- I-It’s n-not t-that easy t-to take care o-o-of by myself...” The poor girl sniveled dramatically. “I-If you care so much, t-then why don’t you help me?!”

Another sigh escaped Hubert’s lips, his gloved hand thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “I am late for a meeting with Lady Edelgard, but... I _suppose_ I can help if we do it quickly.”

Hands drifting down towards his nether region, Hubert quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall down onto the floor without the slightest inhibition. His underwear was quick to follow, leaving his flaccid penis completely exposed right in the middle of the reception hall. A huge gasp of shock escaped Bernadetta’s lips in response, her mind barely able to believe what was developing before her very eyes. Seeing the usually reserved and serious Hubert laying down semi-nude atop one of the Reception Hall’s table and spreading his legs for Bernadetta to take made the girl more aroused than she had already been.

“H-H-Hubert- W-What are you doing?!?” Bernadetta yelped out with a sense of panic, despite the fact her cock was eagerly throbbing from Hubert’s expression.

“What does it look like I’m doing, you daft girl?” Hubert responded in a tone of annoyance and superiority, while his small, soft penis lingered in view of everyone around him. “I’m laying down on the table so you can take me. Didn’t you just ask for help with your problem?”

“Y-Y-Y-Ye-a-ah- B-B-B-But-t! Ummmm- I- Uhhh- Errr- Y-Y-Y-You-” Words petered out of Bernadetta’s mouth, but not a single comprehensible thought followed. Between her deep arousal, shock and embarrassment, the connection between her brain and her mouth had been completely severed.

It’s not that Bernadetta had any qualms having sex with Hubert. Though she was most definitely attracted to women now, her previous lust for muscled, handsome dudes like that of any other girl remained. No, the one thing that Bernadetta was really worried about was the lack of any deliciously fuckable hole Bernadetta could make us of. She’d never really been one for anal, and even then, she doubted her titanic snake trouser could even fit inside him. If only he had a tight, slimy pussy she could fuck...

Still, regardless of any misgivings she might have had, the sheer pressure coming from Hubert as he waited for Bernadetta intimidated her so much, there was no way she could escape her way out of this one. With a nervous expression, Bernadetta slowly approached the laying Hubert, pressing her erect shaft against Hubert’s puckered asshole while she prepared herself mentally to fuck him. However, before Bernadetta could even think about penetrating him, the girl’s massive length accidentally pressed Hubert’s flaccid penis, bringing their two manhoods to an embrace that would change both of their lives.

In that single instant, Bernadetta could feel a powerful burst of arousal surge through her entire body without the slightest of warnings. The girl’s dick pulsated with further intensity, an unwitting moan fluttering past her lips as her length bulged and twitched with lust. It almost felt like Bernadetta had absorbed all of the masculinity from Hubert’s cock, taking all of his male lust and incorporating it into her superior, throbbing penis. Dick filled with more arousal than she’d ever experienced, Bernadetta turned her attention down towards Hubert’s nether region in curiosity.

And what she saw there absolutely astounded her. Hubert’s flaccid penis started shuddering unnaturally, like an energetic shaft ready to sprout an erection. However, instead of growing, his dick actually started shrinking somehow. As the skin of Hubert’s dick pulled back, his bulbous cockhead became slimmer and shorter. Little by little his penis receded inwards without holding back, his urethra disappearing entirely, his dickhead taking a rounder shape, and his length getting completely erased, until all that was left on Hubert’s crotch was a tiny red bump nestled comfortably within a red hood of skin.

The boy’s ballsack didn’t fare any better either, the circumference of his pouch deflating like beach ball full of holes. Bernadetta could see in real time as his testicles were slurped up into his body, leaving the once mighty sack they’d proudly resided in completely empty. Within a couple more seconds, Hubert’s ballsack was reduced to no more than a flat piece of skin. But even then, his crotch did not seize changing, as a slick, slippery hole blossomed right there from the remains of Hubert’s balls. With a vertical slit parting right below Hubert’s shrinking dick, the man’s crotch had given birth to an entirely new organ. It was an organ Bernadetta was thoroughly acquainted to, one she’d once possessed and even used. Hubert now possessed a beautifully puffy and pink vagina.

“H-H-Hubert, you have a p-p-pussy!!!” The girl stammered with half excitement and half shock.

“Goddess, what are you going on about now.” Hubert responded with a slight blush, the folds of his virgin cunt growing damper by the second. “I’ve always had a vagina! You more than anyone should be familiar with that.”

The sight of Hubert’s perfectly pristine pussy caused Bernadetta’s cock to shudder with utter excitement, her gaze firmly stuck onto his vulva like glue. Bernadetta didn’t know how. She didn’t understand why. But for some reason, not only did she seem to possess the ability to suck up male’s malehoods into her dick and replace them with pristine vaginas, but reality around her would change so that no one noticed anything was amiss. She essentially possessed the power to fuck the pussy of any person she desired. And it felt fucking awesome~

Drool began to pool in Bernadetta’s mouth, her heart thumping faster and faster with desire at the magnificent sight of Hubert’s damp cunt. She’d completely stolen his manhood, and now she was about to pump his new womanhood with so much force, he wouldn’t even be able to walk. Bernadetta was so horny for Hubert’s brand-new virgin pussy she could barely control herself. Her girthy dickhead pressed gently against his vaginal lips, her cock ready to pounce in at any second.

“Now-” Hubert spoke in a clearly annoyed voice. “Are you going to fuck me or wha _aaaaaHHHHHH~~~_ ”

Slamming her hips down with an absolutely assertive thrust, Bernadetta forcefully plunged the entirety of her titanic penis directly into Hubert’s virgin mound. The shape of her thick, girthy cock bulged right through his skin like a powerfully stiff protrusion. Though it should have been impossible for a cock of that size to slip into Hubert’s tight vagina so easily, the sheer power of Bernadetta’s mighty dick was so massive, it could part open even the tightest of holes. A blissful coo of pleasure escaping her lips, Bernadetta basked in the delectable sensation of having her cock wrapped in the supple warmth of a soft, constricting pussy. It was absolutely amazing! Hubert’s cunt really did feel like a real, pulsating vagina! The way his bumpy inner walls responded to her every throbs was wonderful, his lovingly wrapping around her massive size with desire made her shudder with bliss~ Bernadetta had just gotten a taste of Hubert’s beautifully tight pussy, and she was only hungry for more~

There was no time wasted as Bernadetta began to thrust her humongous member into Hubert’s vagina over and over again. Unlike with Dorothea earlier, where Bernadetta was still restrained by a sense of doubt, now the horny girl began pumping her cock without any semblance of restraint. The tip of Bernadetta’s cock slammed against the back of Hubert’s pussy with absolute force, causing his womb to shudder ecstatically in response. Her balls swung back and forth in a hypnotic, rocking motion while her fat girth fiercely parted open the inner walls of Hubert’s cunt. Like a primitive beast deeply submerged in a lustful heat, Bernadetta embraced every single one of her worldly desires as she mercilessly pounded Hubert.

It was a set of movements that were so rough, passionate, and horny that even the stoic and unfeeling Hubert was starting to buzz with pleasure from Bernadetta’s fucking. His pussy shuddered blissfully as his inner walls squeezed onto her length, his heart beating with excitement as Bernadetta continued to penetrate him. With each one of the girl’s thrusts, Hubert could feel his lust continue to climb at a steady pace. With every slam of her hips, his mind descended further and further into the void of unimaginable pleasure. Unable to contain himself any longer, the boy began to pant and whimper with desire, his heart beating rapidly while his body twitched in bliss. Any sort of hate and malice seemed to quickly disappear from his demeanor, replaced by a subtle desire to be taken by Bernadetta’cs cock. And the more Bernadetta fucked him, the more he became a slave to the fantastical nature of her cock.

Bernadetta could easily observe this slow yet apparent change in real time. Hubert’s face took a shade of red Bernadetta had never seen it show, his expression softening into one of desire and heat. It made Bernadetta at least twice as aroused than when she was fucking Dorothea. A surge of excitement coursed through her veins, causing her thick member to rapidly pulsate within Hubert’s cunt. Not only did Bernadetta get to enjoy the sexual blasts of pleasure reverberating throughout her whole body, she was also thoroughly high on the sensation of power that came from her gigantic cock! For the first time in her life, Bernadetta did not feel anxious and dominated, she felt strong and in control. _She_ was the one doing the domination! _She_ was the one slamming others into submission. In that moment, Bernadetta stopped being upset for having grown a penis, all of her inhibition draining away as she began to chase that power rush.

Hands slamming down with a powerful whack, Bernadetta pinned Hubert’s arms against the table as she began to fuck him with ever further intensity. There was not a shred of mercy left in her motions, her hips crashing hard against Hubert’s pelvis in a set of repeated, relentless thrusts. The sight of Hubert helplessly whimpering from her unforgiving assault only made Bernadetta’s lust skyrocket. The way his cunt sucked and squeezed on her length as if it was desperately trying to keep her inside caused her to pound Hubert’s pussy with the ardor of three men. In a matter of minutes, what had once been a proud member of house Vestra, feared by many and respected by more, was completely reduced to nothing more than a needy, horny whore who was in love with Bernadetta’s fat member. It was a thought that empowered Bernadetta’s mind with the rich sensation of confidence.

“Hehe... Hehehe~” Bernadetta began to giggle to herself as her dick plunged into the deepest parts of Hubert’s pussy, raw masculine confidence starting to flow through her veins. “J-Just a few seconds ago you were being so arrogant and demeaning about me having an erection~ B-But now that I’m slamming my cock into you, you’re mewling like a little kitty in h-heat~” She teased with a devious tone she’d never attempted to use before.

The only response Hubert could come up with was an errant moan, his mental processes absolutely overloaded by the titanic dick that was stretching out his poor pussy. Still, the words certainly had an effect on the mute boy’s mind. Hubert was not usually fond of being dominated, but hearing such sweet sounds coming from Bernadetta didn’t feel so bad.

“Y-You’re all bark no bite, aren’t ya~ I-I bet you wanted me to do this in the first place~” Bernadetta continued with a cocky smirk while her cock continued to absolutely ravage Hubert’s hole. “Y-You always talk about how Edelgard is the most important thing to you, and yet here you are taking my cock instead of attending her~ W-What a little s-s-slut!”

Gritting his teeth tightly, Hubert’s entire body shuddered as a delicious feminine orgasm embraced him whole. Bernadetta was spouting lies! Absolute untruths! And yet, despite the fact Hubert knew Bernadetta was factually incorrect, it was almost like the mere fact that Bernadetta had said them made them come true. He did love getting fucked by Bernadetta’s massive cock! Getting to experience Bernadetta’s massive member inside him was an ethereal experience! And though Hubert’s life belonged to Edelgard, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the fierce fucking his pussy was currently receiving filled him with more joy than Edelgard could ever hope to. Even if the man might not have acknowledged it yet, his cunt had already become a faithful slave to Bernadetta’s cock.

While the duo of Bernadetta and Hubert involved themselves more and more into their lovemaking, their bodies growing closer as their organs smashed wildly, another commanding female presence made its way into the reception hall. Her hair and skin shimmered white as snow whilst her outfit shone with a brilliant red radiance. Walking about with the poise and finesse of a queen, this girl was no simple student of the Officer’s Academy, she was the rightful heir to the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard von Hrsesvelg.

“Where is he...?” Edelgard asked herself as she inquisitively examined the student packed hall.

Her eyes scoured the room like an eagle, her gaze searching high and low for any signs of the missing Hubert. Only when her vision settled on a table in the middle of the room did she finally seem to find them. Laying atop one of the hall’s tables in a semi-nude state were Bernadetta and Hubert, fucking in a loud and grotesque manner while students walked around the without paying attention. Edelgard promptly crossed her arms with disappointment, an impatient expression forming on her face as she marched towards the distracted couple.

“So this is where you’ve been Hubert...” The princess addressed her servant in a disappointed tone. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?”

Hubert’s cheeks only grew redder, his thorough embarrassment and lust causing his cunt to quiver with ecstasy. “Haaa~ Haaa~ L-Lady Edelgard!” He gasped breathlessly, a powerful, encompassing heat tugging at his vocal cords. “I-I-I’m s-sorry~! I-I got-! Ahhh~ A l-little dist-tracted~”

“I can clearly see that...” Edelgard stared down at Hubert like he was nothing but a street wench, her disenchanted eyes bearing into his soul. Making a loud sigh, the princess put on a diplomatic face as she turned towards Bernadetta. “Excuse me, Bernadetta. I know you’re using Hubert to satiate your needs, but I need to speak with him about some important private manners. Would you mind letting me borrow him for a bit?”

However, as well spoken and tactful as Edelgard could be, it seemed her words had done nothing but interrupt Bernadetta’s delightful sexual flow. Steam flared from Bernadetta’s nostrils, a thick, testosterone-fueled rage flowing through her veins. As her pounding of Hubert’s pussy became even more relentless, the huge-dicked lass returned Edelgard’s gaze with a scowl.

“Can’t you see I’m busy, you f-f-f-f-fucking b-bitch?!?" Bernadetta responded with an unusually angry demeanor. “I don’t care h-how much you need him, I’m going to p-pound this little s-s-slut’s pussy until I fill him with my cum! If you want me to hurry up, then why don’t you get on your knees and s-s-s-suck my balls!?”

As Bernadetta’s outburst reached its end, the small girl panted breathlessly. It felt pretty good to get all of that off her chest, to finally use some of that intoxicating dominance she’d drained from Hubert. Except as her adrenaline rush passed and mental faculties caught up to her actions, a crippling realization finally filled her mind: She hadn’t just yelled at her fellow annoying classmate, she’d insulted and demeaned one of the most powerful people in the entirety of Fodlan.

The regret that spread through Bernadetta’s body was instantaneous, her dick almost growing soft as a sharp sensation of dread stabbed her right in the gut. Face draining of all color, Bernadetta clasped her hands together and began to anxiously beg for forgiveness.

“W-W-W-W-Wait, n-n-n-no, I-I-I d-didn’t mean that!!!” She stuttered awkwardly, any semblance of dominance she might have exuded a few seconds ago all but destroyed. “I was- I didn’t- I just- I got caught up in the moment! A-A-A-A m-momentary lapse in judgement! I-It was just something stupid I s-shouted while in a moment of passion! Please please _please please PLEASE_ don’t execute me! Or- Or- Or throw me in a dungeon or something! I’m still only getting used to this body, I don’t want to die!!!”

Mind twirling around in a whirlwind between arousal and fear, Bernadetta let out a slurred garble of letters that could barely form into coherent sentences in a desperate attempt to apologize to Edelgard. There was no doubt her words had been hurtful, especially towards someone as prideful and serious as the Adrestian heir. And yet, Edelgard’s face had remained completely static as the derogatory words were thrown at her face, as if she’d found nothing insulting with the original statement. Without paying any attention to Bernadetta’s rambling apology, Edelgard silently dropped onto her knees atop the chair, only to slam her face against Bernadetta’s nutsack as she began lovingly suckling on the other girl’s fat set of balls.

An errant moan escaped Bernadetta’s lips, her shaft twitching happily as she felt Edelgard’s tongue slather over her sack. “L-L-L-Lady Edelgard?!” The girl shouted in a confused yet lustful tone. “W-What are you doing?!”  
“Mmmm~ _Slurp~_ Guh~ You just asked me to suck your balls, did you not?” Edelgard responded sincerely in between passionate licking of Bernadetta’s fat testicles. “Mmmffff~ _Glorp~_ I r-really need to speak with Hubert so... The faster you’re done with him the better for me.”

Arms lovingly hugging onto Bernadetta’s ballsack, Edelgard passionately mashed her face against the other girl’s titanic, warm pair of nuts. It was almost like she was motorboating them, taking deep whiffs of their powerful scent while her head nuzzled left and right wildly. Her tongue carefully glazed the skin of Bernadetta’s wrinkled, saggy pouch, her mouth eagerly sucking and slurping onto bits of her sack with a myriad of soft kisses and deep smooches. Though each one of Bernadetta’s girthy testicles were bigger than Edelgard’s head, the dutiful white-haired girl made sure to cover their every inch with her warm, sticky saliva. Even if she was just following orders, Edelgard seemed to be thoroughly enjoying sucking on Bernadetta’s balls.

This act of compliance served to instantly revitalize Bernadetta’s lust, causing the girl’s pole to grow full mast in a matter of seconds. A creepy smile slithered onto Bernadetta’s face, her breath escaping in heavy pants and lustful pants. Getting Hubert to submit to her cock was one thing, but now she’d gotten the mighty and commanding Edelgard to immediately surrender without the slightest of trouble! And that was _after_ she’d accidentally insulted the princess with such foul language! A burst of confidence and arousal coursed through Bernadetta’s entire body, causing her to feel stronger than she’d ever felt before. Hands gripping onto Hubert’s bare thighs firmly, she began to relentlessly pound at the man’s tight cunt while Edelgard dutifully slurped her nuts. The sensations of power that came from her cock were absolutely intoxicating! The pleasures that came from fucking and dominating were wrecking her mind! Before today, Bernadetta had always thought of herself as unimportant and weak, but now she had two of the Adrestian Empire’s most powerful people groveling beneath her gargantuan cock like mindless bitches in heat.

“T-T-That’s right you g-greedy little w-whore~! K-Keep sucking my balls like you’re in love with them!” Bernadetta passionately barked at Edelgard whilst her cock throbbed with need. “That’s what you _really_ wanted isn’t it? To become my nut-sucking b-bitch!”

If Edelgard had been insulted by Bernadetta’s comments, she didn’t show it. In fact, it almost looked like the opposite was true. A soft, muffled moan cooed coursed through Edelgard’s throat while her lips continued to stick to Bernadetta’s sack, her pussy starting to overflow her panties in a thick wave of feminine juices. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Edelgard blissfully kissed and suckled on Bernadetta’s balls, her body quivering with so much pleasure it was as if she was the one being pleasured and not the other way around.

With Edelgard nestled happily between Bernadetta’s heavy testicles and Hubert laying atop the hall’s table completely at Bernadetta’s mercy, the huge-dicked, purple-haired Bernie basked in the overpowering sensations of sexual pleasure that assaulted her mind. Though Bernadetta had started the day hating that meat log between her legs, currently she was totally embracing the deliciously buzzing pleasures that came with it. Getting to utterly destroy a tight, feminine pussy, whether it is on a man or woman, was ten times better than any sort of masturbation she had ever experienced. The hot swelling of her nuts jizz and the explosion of bliss that came with release were like furious high rushes she’d fully grown addicted to. And that was before even considering the seriously empowering sensations of domination and confidence that came from pumping someone full of her seed. Perhaps... Perhaps this _had_ been a blessing, something to reward her for everything she’d gone through. Her cock throbbed happily, her urethra tingling in preparation of climax. I-If that was the case then... Then it wouldn’t be bad for her to indulge in these sweet sensations, right~?

Hips slamming ferociously against Hubert’s crotch one final time, Bernadetta’s titanic shaft shook with ecstasy as it began to ejaculate right into Hubert’s tight vagina. Her balls pulled upwards with a stiff contraction, her eyes rolling backwards while her high-pitched voice commandingly drowned out all other sound in the room. As Bernadetta’s urethra shot wide open and her floodgates were released, it would not take long for every inch of Hubert’s damp pussy to be covered in a viscous sea of white. The girl’s seed quickly slipped into Hubert’s womb, instantly fertilizing his eggs with Bernadetta’s superhuman sperm. Not content with just that however, the girl’s seed soon flooded the rest of his damp cave, causing his pussy to start stretching out even further as Bernadetta’s seemingly endless reserve of cum came pouring out of her mighty dick.

A guttural, dizzied groan came from the quiet Hubert, his pussy eagerly shooting its own blasts of ejaculate in orgasm so as to let even more of Bernadetta’s juices fill him. With every throb of Bernadetta’s cock, the boy’s pussy grew wider. With each twitch of her testicles, the bulge on his crotch increased its size. Slowly expanding outwards like a filling water balloon, Hubert’s stomach grew into a plump round protrusion as more and more of Bernadetta’s seed filled him. From the size of a small ball to that of a large watermelon, Hubert’s belly didn’t stop growing until he looked several months pregnant, his body morphing its shape to fit Bernadetta’s will. And despite how much he did not want to admit it, it felt great. The sense of satisfaction that came from having helped Bernadetta achieved orgasm was simply beyond comparison

Meanwhile, below Bernadetta’s massive shaft, the eager Edelgard seemed to have increased her efforts the instant she felt Bernadetta climax. Her lips sloppily kissed Bernadetta’s sack, her hands squeezing Bernadetta’s nuts with gusto. Of course, the princess felt content knowing she’d be able to borrow Hubert soon. But more than that, just like Hubert, for some reason she felt happy just seeing Bernadetta orgasm beside her, and she was more than excited to show it.

As Bernadetta’s sperm flow began dying out and Hubert’s cunt reached its max capacity, the content Bernadetta let out an imposingly powerful sigh. The smile she sported was one of utter ecstasy, her entire body twitching happily from the delicious afterglow of sexual release. That had been utterly amazing~ Bernadetta had without a doubt enjoyed dominating Hubert and Edelgard using her cock like that. And yet... She wasn’t totally satisfied. Slowly pulling her still stiff member from Hubert’s cunt, the girl pumped her needy cock a few more times. This didn’t feel like the end. It felt like the beginning. The beginning to something very _very_ great.

“So...” Slowly standing up from the chair, Edelgard gently wiped the sweat and saliva off her face as she turned to Bernadetta. “May I borrow Hubert now?”

Bernadetta merely looked at Edelgard with a devious smile. With all the pent up pressure she’d just released, Bernadetta was sure she’d be able to get to professor Hanneman’s office without any trouble. That being said... What was the rush in getting to professor Hanneman to fix her? Bernadetta was having a good time, nobody was noticing anything wrong... Maybe instead of going directly to Hanneman’s office, the girl could take a small detour and enjoy her body for just a little more~

“No. I’m still feeling horny.” Bernadetta commandingly shut Edelgard down, her cock throbbing from her utter display of force. “How about you suck my dick to help me out as well~?”

Edelgard opened her mouth to complain, her expression furrowing with anger. However, any sort of opposition was instantly eliminated from her mind, making absolutely compliant to Bernadetta’s desire.

“Very well.” The Adrestrian princess responded in a curt tone. “But let’s make it quick.”

Bernadetta’s erect cock shuddered with arousal. She would take her time enjoying this~

“Haaa~ And that’s~ Mmmmm~ For reading my fanfiction without permission~”

Letting out a debauched, horny moan, Bernadetta confidently smashed her cock into another student’s tight pussy with force. Below her, the hazy, aroused Sylvain let out a pleasured mewl.

“Aaaahhhh~ I’m so sorry Bernadetta~~” He moaned blissfully, his eyes completely glazed with lust. “I promise never to do it again~~~”

“Good~” Bernadetta panted breathlessly. “That’s what I like to hear from my cute whores~”

Slowly pulling her softening cock from Sylvain’s mound, Bernadetta let out yet another blissful sigh as she observed her latest handiwork. The usually cool and womanizing Sylvain was currently down on the floor, crawling on all fours with a belly full of Bernadetta’s freshly squeezed seed. His new stomach made him look like he was carrying twins, so large and plump it actually pushed against the castle’s cold stone floor. And in the place where his dick had once resided, Sylvain now possessed a damp, widened vagina totally oozing with Bernadetta’s seed. With an expression of utter ecstasy and a hole so wide no other cock would ever fit inside him, it was safe to say that Sylvain had been made completely addicted to Bernadetta’s cock. Just like a countless number of students before him~

Bernadetta giggled brightly as she reminisced over the many classmates and even staff she’d fucked with her big cock today. There had been so many, she could barely remember them all! There was a literal trail of jizz and bloated bellies that led to Bernadetta, so many lucky guys and girls that would carry Bernadetta’s mighty heirs. It was the most excited and productive Bernadetta had felt in ages! Although for some reason, Bernadetta felt like she was almost forgetting something... She was almost sure she had to see professor Hanneman today for some reason... Something of incredible importance... But what was it...?

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

The bell! And the late bell, at that. Poor Bernadetta would make it to class late. It was quite unfortunate. She’d gotten so distracted fucking Sylvain, she hadn’t even noticed! Though honestly, she didn’t regret it one bit. That sex was so amazing, it was totally worth it~!

At least she’d actually be able to get in class at all, unlike _some_ _people_ whose tummies were jam packed with her jizz~ Bernadetta smiled cockily as she watched the poor Sylvain groan in place, fully unable to move his body in any way. After getting pounded by Bernadetta’s titanic cock, he’d be out of commission for a couple of hours~ It was yet another one of those thoughts that made Bernadetta’s heart flutter with sadistic bliss. Letting out a hearty giggle, Bernadetta happily skipped towards her classroom, her cock flopping about wildly until she’d finally reached her classroom.

The doors to the Black Eagles class swung wide open with a fierce, clanging loudly as the smashed against the adjacent cinder walls. Bernadetta stepped into the classroom confidently, a perverted and cocky expression plastered over her face. Her cock protruded from her crotch with a massive erection, drizzles of fresh cum oozing from her tip. Students throughout the room turned to look at her, as Bernadetta’s boisterous entrance had interrupted the middle of professor Byleth’s lecture. But she paid them no mind. Gone were any signs of the usually meek and reserved shy girl. The way Bernadetta strode forth into the occupied classroom made it feel like she owned the place.

On the other end of the classroom, Byleth looked at Bernadetta with an unenthused expression. “Bernadetta...” He spoke in a monotone voice. “You’re late for class.”

“Hehe~ I’m sorry professor~” Bernadetta answered with a giggle that lacked any remorseful sound. “I must have gotten a little bit distracted~”

“It’s alright.” Byleth sighed. “Just please take a seat.”

Finalizing his exchange with Bernadetta, Byleth continued giving his lecture as he was just a couple of seconds ago. He droned on and on about some battalions and strategy or something. Bernadetta didn’t really pay attention. She didn’t care about classes in the slightest. No, the only subject that was salient in Bernadetta’s mind was who her next conquest would be. Though Bernadetta had just released her latest load not a couple of minutes ago, her cock was already aching for more.

Looking around the classroom, Bernadetta noticed that about half of the students were missing, most likely because Bernadetta had already pumped them full of her cum. Of the half that weren’t missing, a quarter possessed gigantic cum-filled bellies which were still spewing Bernadetta’s sperm from their widened pussy. Bernadetta stared at them with a sense of accomplishment. She had fucked so many people already~ It was like she was made for this~

Still, Bernadetta couldn’t find any suitable cocksleeves which she hadn’t already tried. It was a bit frustrating actually. With an organ as mighty as hers, she needed ton constantly unload her ever regenerating semen into a willing pussy. And here she was in this stupid classroom with not a single person she wanted to fuck! Well, that is no person except for a very special one.

“...that is why you must be careful when you are on the defensive. Battalions can only...” Byleth’s voice continued uninterrupted in the distance.

Bernadetta licked her lips lustfully as she stared at her gorgeous professor giving his impassioned lecture, her cock throbbing at the sight of yet another beautiful prey. The truth was Bernadetta actually had a bit of a crush on the stunning professor. He always seemed to cool and mature despite his unassuming appearance. Not to mention his quite above average physique~ The girl had abandoned her dream of ever dating him due to her absolute social incompetence. However, now that Bernadetta possessed her gigantic penis and a set of magical powers, things were much, _much_ different~ And Bernadetta would more than ready to lay claim over her future wife.

Stepping through the middle of the room, Bernadetta passed row after row of tables as she made her way towards the professor at the front of the class. Her cock swayed left and right with every one of her steps, its shaft throbbing mightily at the thought of plundering her dearest professor’s hole. Once she arrived at the podium, the girl swiftly circled around the professor and approached his backside. Byleth didn’t even give her an errant glance, acting like it was perfectly normal for a student to get so close and personal to him. And while he preoccupied himself with lecturing, Bernadetta’s hands gripped onto the sides of her trousers fiercely, letting her pull Byleth’s pants down with a single blow and forcefully exposing his nether regions to his entire class of students.

“B-Bernadetta?!” Byleth turned around with surprise, his cheeks growing red in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. “W-What are you doing?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bernadetta spoke with a teasing, sarcastic tone as her hands slowly stroked the girthy length of her member. “I’m going to relieve my aching erection using you~”

“Oh I see.” Byleth responded with a monotone sigh. “Very well. But please try not to be too rough. I’m in the middle of teaching class.” He asked her, before returning to face the rest of the class as if nothing had happened. Byleth didn’t even pull his pants back up as he began to lecture once more. Instead, he merely pushed his ass backwards so Bernadetta could get easier access.

“Of course professor~!” Bernadetta panted happily, her blood boiling with absolute excitement. “Anything for you~”

Hands eagerly pumping the titanic girth of her shaft, Bernadetta looked on at Byleth’s exposed anus with a blissful expression. God, this was all so amazing! The fact that she could fuck her amazing professor right here in the middle of class was extremely arousing! The way he continued to give his classes completely unaware of what would happen to him made Bernadetta hornier than any fantasies she could have ever imagined. Before taking his manhood away, Bernadetta took one last look at Byleth’s penis. Its size was actually quite respectable, larger than most of the dicks she’d taken today. It was a shame Byleth would never get to experience it again after she was done with him~

Cocking her hips forth with care, Bernadetta’s throbbing cock gently pushed closer to Byleth’s flaccid penis until the tip of her reddened member kissed Byleth’s drooping length. The professor’s dick instantly began shuddering in response, causing Bernadetta’s smirk to widen as she prepared herself to enjoy the wonderful scene that was about to develop. The girl could feel a surge of arousal rush through her veiny length, causing her balls and cock to plump up with lust and mass.

Meanwhile, Byleth’s penis slowly began to recede up into his crotch like snake retreating into its cozy hole, the member’s length and girth becoming smaller and smaller until it had shrunk to the size of a cute little pink speck. His balls suffered the same fate, as his testicles were slurped back into his body and his hefty sack deflated into a totally flat plane. After just a couple of damp sounds and odd vibrations around his crotch, a fresh new vertical slit opened in the place where Byleth’s respectably penis once laid. Bernadetta took a deep whiff of its smell, totally new and unsullied. Its pink labia bloomed outward like a dazzling flower, its insides spewing copious amounts of delicious, clear nectar to show the transition was complete. Byleth had grown the most beautiful cunt Bernadetta had ever seen.

As the tip of Bernadetta’s cock gently pushed against the lips of Byleth’s brand-new pussy, the professor could feel a shiver course through his spine. It felt like his body was buckling to a powerful sensation the liked he’d never experienced before. A thought that mystified Byleth because as far as he remembered, this wasn’t the first time Bernadetta would pound his tight cunt. Deciding not to think too much about it, Byleth continued lecturing as Bernadetta’s body slowly leaned towards his. Her hands greedily gripped onto Byleth’s toned ass, her expression turning into one of ominous lust. Bernadetta was ready to teach Byleth’s pussy a lesson it would never forget!

“...so if you’re in a situation where you’re surrounded by a lot of enemies-” Byleth droned on. “Usually your best option is to ffffFFFUUUUCCKKK!!!”

Without any sort of warning, the professor’s eyes bolted wide open as Bernadetta slammed her entire cock inside him in a single thrust. The clear cylindrical shape of her titanic member bulged through his skin, looking more like a strange malignant protrusion than a cock jammed pack into a juicy cunt. Every inch of Byleth’s body twitched with a lustful electricity that caused his mind to jitter. The delicious warmth of Bernadettta’s cock that filled his cunt caused the professor’s needy organ to twitch with desire. It was strange. Though Byleth thought of himself as a capable professional able to give class while satisfying Bernadetta’s problematic erection, it seemed like the girl’s cock packed a little more punch than what he’d expected.

“M-M-M-My ap-p-pologies, everyone...” Byleth panted desperately, his breathing becoming hot as his heartbeat increased exponentially. “What I meant to say was- Hyyyuuunnnn~” He moaned out as Bernadetta thrust her member into his pussy yet again.

The girl’s thrust were extremely powerful, despite being meticulously slow. Byleth could feel his entire body shiver wildly as the tip of her member smashed the entrance to his womb. Her vicious grip around his hips was also very noticeable, a dominant position that made Byleth’s pussy shiver in bliss as if he thoroughly enjoyed playing the submissive part. It made for a maddeningly teasing sensation as Bernadetta slowly cocked her hips back, tenderly sliding her titanic member from Byleth’s hole only for her to wreck Byleth’s pussy once more with another one of her ferocious thrusts. Byleth’s cunt lovingly ached every time it happened, his inner walls desperately clinging to Bernadetta’s girth in a desperate desire for more. The way Bernadetta penetrated Byleth felt so fantastic, the professor couldn’t help but want her to do it over and over again.

Hips slamming forward commandingly, Bernadetta pierced Byleth’s pussy with her cock, causing the professor’s face to become disfigured as pleasured groans escaped his lips. Hands tightly gripping his torso, the sliding of her member through his soft, bumpy insides forced her to moan out pleasurably. Just like Byleth, Bernadetta was enjoying every second of this sexual encounter with her professor. However, this inordinate amount of pleasure she felt was the exact reason why her motions were so much controlled and tender than they’d ever been before. Despite the countless number of pussies Bernadetta had fucked today, there was no doubt in her mind Byleth’s was the best. It was extremely soft and tight at the same time, its squishy texture and slippery sensations were unlike any other. Bernadetta loved Byeth’s cunt so much, rather than give in to her animalistic urges, she was trying to savor every second of their love making.

As the pumping of Bernadetta’s cock continued and the duo’s lust only continued to grow higher and higher, Bernadetta’s hips began to thrust at a slowly growing but continuous rate. This increment in speed and tempo only served to further deteriorate Byleth’s mental state, his pussy completely surrendering to the commanding surges of Bernadetta’s fat member. The professor stood there in the middle of class before all his students in an almost complete state of silence, the only noises coming from his mouth being thrilled pants and breathy moans as Bernadetta railed his pussy. Any attempt to formulate any coherent thoughts were completely interrupted by the shocks of bliss that injected his mind with each one of Bernadetta’s pumps. And though it was completely normal for Byleth to get his pussy pounded by Bernadetta in the middle of class, for some reason the fact that he was being watched made him more aroused. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed Byleth simply couldn’t fight off the tremendous waves after waves of arousal brought on by Bernadetta’s titanic libido.

But Byleth couldn’t just let it end up like that! It would be irresponsible for him as a professor to give in to his urges while his class attentively waited for his lessons. No, Byleth had to fight it! To retain his composure even under the overwhelming odds. He had a class to teach damn it, and he was going to teach it one way or another! Gritting his teeth and steeling his body, the professor looked forth with confidence in an attempt to retake his lesson.

“Hnnggh~ Mmmmhh~ I-I-I-If y-you find y-yourself in-” Byleth panted madly, his eyes hazy and his cheeks bright red despite how hard he was trying to concentrate. “An un-n-nfavorable s-sit-t-tuation~”

Bernadetta’s fat member slammed against the entrance to Byleth’s womb again and again, the wet, sloppy sounds of Byleth’s pussy being penetrated ringing deep into the professor’s ears. A gigantic cock-shaped bulged that protruded from his stomach slid up and down his pelvis at an incredulous rate, Bernadetta’s cock spreading his cunt wide open like it was nothing more than a meager plastic fleshlight. With every passing second, Bernadetta’s fucking only became rougher and rougher. With every continued thrust, Byleth’s pleasure only rose. There was not an ounce of mercy or consideration in Bernadetta’s demeanor. It was clear that Bernadetta was going to squeeze every last ounce of pleasure from Byleth’s tight man-pussy.

“S-S-Somet-t-times y-your best op-p-ption...” Byleth did his best to continue through the manic pulsations of his pussy which filled his mind with dizziness. “M-M-Might b-b-be to f-f-f-f-”

By this point, the sound of Bernadetta’s pelvis slamming against Byleth’s ass was so loud, it was drowning the skittery, whimpering voice of the professor. Bernadetta’s fat balls swayed back and forth rapidly like an out-of-control pendulum, the speed of her hips becoming downright mesmerizing. Bernadetta let out a howl of bliss as her erect mammoth remodeled Byleth’s pussy, drool dripping from her lip and her eyes becoming blank from the sheer amount of pleasure. Bernadetta absolutely loved destroying the professor’s cunt~ But it wasn’t enough. Bernadetta wanted more. The girl didn’t just want to fuck Byleth, she wanted to utterly conquer him. Bernadetta wished to annihilate Byleth’s pussy to much, he wouldn’t be able to fuck anyone else. She wanted to become so addicted to her cock, it was all he could think of. Bernadetta was absolutely determined to make Byleth her bitch, a faithful little cocksleeve she could use whenever she wanted~ Her hands quickly shifted from his hips down to the underside of his legs, where she gripped the boy’s thighs tightly so that...

“FLEEEEE~~~” Byleth screamed out in absolute bliss, his pussy contracting around Bernadetta’s fat member as he was enveloped in a sweet, feminine orgasm.

Summoning every last ounce of strength in her tiny feminine frame, Bernadetta lifted Byleth off the ground and held him up in the air commandingly. She spread his legs wide open into a degrading V-shape, leaving his vulva totally exposed. So with the professor’s whole body now entirely at Bernadetta’s mercy, the girl finally released the entirety of her pent up lust and began to completely demolish Byleth’s fat cunt harder than she’d ever fucked anyone before.

Pushing upwards with a set of fierce, repeated pounds, Bernadetta’s fat penis relentlessly drilled into Byleth’s pussy. Her legs humped up and down like those of a bunny in heat, her fat set of testicles bouncing about with each one of her titanic thrusts. Tears began to roll down Byleth’s cheeks, his expression turned into something utterly unrecognizable. His student was fucking his tight vagina with so much force, his body spasm wildly like he’d been caught in an earthquake. His pussy was pounded and slammed until it had been permanently reformed to the shape of Bernadetta’s penis. At this moment, Byleth could no longer be considered a professor, or even a person! He’d been reduced to nothing more than Bernadetta’s sex toy.

“Haaah~ Haah~” Byleth panted breathlessly, his mind barely able to form a coherent thought. “I-If y-you- Gyahhh~ C-Can’t f-f-f-FUCK~ ...ing~ FLEE~!!”

By this point, Byleth couldn’t force himself to care about the stupid class he’d been giving before. All he wanted was for Bernadetta to utterly smash his raw cunt, any sort of resistance or façade he wished to keep now fully broken by Bernadetta’s fanatical fucking. The professor let out his screams of utter bliss into the room, revealing his most debauched side to every single one of his students. Taking Bernadetta’s amazing penis was truly the best part of the job~ But it was only about to get better!

“T-T-T-Then y-you’ll h-have to b-brace f-for the worst!!!” Giving out a pleasured scream, Byleth’s pussy lovingly contracted around Bernadetta’s cock as he felt her length start to twitch and shudder rapidly.

A muffed moan escaped Bernadetta’s lips, her eyes crossing in pleasure. The girl’s titanic cock literally began to gurgle and shake with bliss, her shaft quaking like the earth around an active volcano. Thrusting her hips upwards and pulling the professor down, Bernie slammed pierced the professor’s womb with her cockhead, causing him to spasm with pleasure as he came onto Bernadetta’s cock yet again.

“PROFESSOR I’M CUMMING!” Bernadetta cried out blissfully, tears rolling down her cheeks while her urethra shook mightily. “GET PREGNANT WITH MY CUM YOU SLUT~~!!!”

“YES BERNADETTA, FILL ME UP~~~” Was the professor’s horny response, his sense of reasoning all but drowned out by waves upon waves of pleasure.

Urethra parting wider than any hole in her body, Bernadetta’s cock began erupting its thick mix of viscous semen right into Byleth’s unsuspecting womb. Hot jet after jet of sizzling jizz shot out from her dick at full force, crashing against Byleth’s inner vaginal walls with enough power the professor felt as if he was being pelted with small pellets. Bernadetta’s virile sperm immediately penetrated Byleth’s ripe ovaries, instantly impregnating him with many of her children. In a matter of milliseconds, the entirety of Byleth’s womb was already filled to its brim, causing a small oval shaped bulge in his crotch. Only a few seconds later, the rest of his pussy promptly overflowed as well, every inch of his vagina covered in a sea of white. But even as Byleth’s vaginal orifice reached what should be max human capacity, the extremely well-endowed Bernadetta only kept on cumming without end.

Belly rapidly enlarging out at a faster and faster rate, Byleth simply moaned as his shirt burst open and his belly began to expand outwards like a balloon. It did not take long for his once slim and toned stomach to bulge out into a big, spherical, sloshy tummy. The belly bobbed downwards and jiggled as the heavy increase in weight caused gravity to force it down with further force. The way it bobbed and bulged was so deliciously pleasuring, Byleth’s mind had a hard time keeping up. From a beergut, to a triplet belly, to much, _much_ more, soon Byleth’s stomach was pushing down on the ground and still it only stopped growing once it was at least three times the size of his body, making him the person who Bernadetta had ever filled out the most.

Only after what seemed like an eternity, once Byleth had become the largest human being in history, Bernadetta’s orgasm finally began to die down. Just like her professor, the short girl was drowning in an ocean of bliss, her body shuddering and her expression permanently morphed into one of pure ecstasy. For the first time in the whole day, she felt completely satisfied. Not only were her balls empty, but she was also fully sexually and emotionally content. As the sweet afterglow of sex began to wash over her, Bernadetta felt her strength start to wane. She gently began to slink downwards and let go of the professor, who was remained hanging in the air thanks to his incredible gut. Her eyes blinked with exhaustion, her muscles relaxing with bliss. As the girl laid herself calmly on the floor, she entered the deepest, most relaxed sleep she’d had in a very long time.

“Bulrgh....” Byleth groaned out achingly, doing his best not to pass out like Bernadetta. “A-Alright class...” He gave out a little gasp, his belly so big he couldn’t see his students on the other side. “We’re going to do some self-studying now... Your professor needs a little break~”

Giving out a little sigh, Byleth rested his head against his bloated belly while he waited for all the sperm to either be absorbed or expunged. His throat somehow gurgled with an odd aftertaste of cum and his body pulsated with an uncomfortable feeling. Yet Byleth couldn’t help but feel it had been completely worth it.

“Teeheehee~ Humans are such funny creatures.”

The high-pitched cries of the energetic Sothis rang out beside Byleth as she curiously hovered around him.

“Ughh...” Byleth groaned in annoyance. “What are you laughing about?”

“Oh don’t mind me. Just thinking aloud.” Sothis responded with a cocky attitude, a smug smirk firmly plastered over her face. “Heh, a little bit of power and you humans are so eager to go crazy.”

Slowly drifting down towards Byleth’s expanded stomach, the tiny goddess began to touch and grope his squishy, sperm-filled belly. Her fingers effortlessly pressed into his skin, causing loud sloshing sounds and a soft moan to escape from Byleth’s lips. It was extremely soft and comforting! Sothis’ eyes lit up with interest, amazement and excitement coursing through her face. “Wow! Your belly is super huge!” She exclaimed eagerly. “So tell me, how does it feel to have a pussy now?”

“Huh?” Byleth faced Sothis with a confused expression. “What do you mean? I’ve always had one.” The answer was absolutely obvious, Byleth thought. He didn’t understand why she’d asked in the first place. And yet, as the words crossed his mind, he couldn’t help but get the slightest feeling something was wrong...

“Is that so...?” Sothis merely responded with a devious tone. “Anyways, that girl sure pumped a lot of cum into you.” The girl eagerly hugged Byleth’s large stomach, happily pressing her face against his bulging belly. “I can’t wait to see how cute your kids will turn out!”

A light blush came onto Byleth’s face. “Y-Yeah. Me too~” It was probably very inappropriate for a professor to feel this way towards a student, but for some reason it felt just right. After all, as a good professor, it was his responsibility to take care of that special student with her special crest~

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone! New year, new fic! Been working on this one the entirety of December, so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry about the lack of full fledged fics last month. As you probably realized, I was pretty busy working on prompts. I can't promise I'll be able to do much better this month, but I duly hope that I'll be able to write even more than I could last year and give you all the fics you enjoy! Thanks a ton for your continued support, I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
